Marvorn
Blast|weaknesses = Ice|creator = WhiteoutTM}}Marvorn is a large omnivorous Fanged Wyvern that uses its shield-like scales and explosive tissue to challenge apex monsters. Physiology Marvorn is a massive Fanged Wyvern, noticeably larger than Zinogre. It looks like a mix of a bush viper and a tiger, and it has a well-muscled body to compete with a variety of other predators. Normally its scales are are bright yellow on the front of its body that start fading to gray halfway down its body. It has large black vertical stripes that go down its body and limbs. In rage mode it undergoes a significant change in both appearance and behavior, with its normally flat scales standing up in areas across its body, revealing the volatile membranes underneath. The front part of its body turns red, and most of its attacks cause explosions under them. Behavior Marvorn is a crepuscular omnivore, foraging for food and predators at twilight. It has an interesting method of hunting for predators; it swells its body and uses its bright colors and size to make its presence known to territorial animals in the hopes of being challenged by them, because it isn't very well suited to hunting smaller prey. Marvorns avidly seek out aggressors and use their powerful bodies and large fangs to take down adversaries. It supplements its diet with various plants and fruits, including the bomberries and blastnuts it needs to power its blast membranes. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Marvorn occupies an interesting position as both a primary consumer and tertiary consumer. Behavior Towards Other Monsters It will challenge any apex monsters it sees, even mid-fight. It ignores small monsters and hunters unless provoked. Tracks *'Scales - '''A few yellow scales scattered on the ground. *'Footprints''' Abilities Powerful body and limbs, size advantage, large claws, shield-like scales, explosive melee attacks Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Steam huffs out of its mouth and nose, smoke vents from its scales, and its attacks become 5% faster. It chains together more moves in this state. *Tired State: It drools and its attacks become 10% slower. Mounts Hunters can mount on its head, back, and tail. When on the back, hunters hang on sideways because of the raised plates that line its spine. Ecology *Habitat Range Marvorn can live practically anywhere, but it prefers not to live in extreme environments. Marvorns are most commonly found in places with lots of grass or trees. Attacks *'Bite:' Takes a big step forward and lunges while biting sideways. Deals minor damage to hunters touching Marvorn's limbs. *'Seeking Bite: '''Backs up and snarls before taking two steps in a hunter's direction, then performs a lunge bite, turning while moving in an attempt to catch a moving hunter. *'Explosive Pounce: ' Crouches like a cat for 3 seconds and then launches into the air towards a hunter. When it lands it creates a huge explosion. *'Explosive Slams: ' Does Zinogre's chasing arm slams, except slower, and wherever they hit it creates an explosion. *'Tail Slap Combo: Swipes tail in a 120 degree arc, then brings the tail up and slams it on the ground. In rage mode, the slam causes an explosion. *'''Hipcheck Breakable parts Its head, back, and front limbs can be broken. Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. *Head = ★★★ *Torso = ★★ *Arms = ★ *Feet = ★★ *Tail= ★★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison =★★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ✖ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ★★ Shiny Item Drops It drops Wyvern Tears or Marvorn Scales when toppled. Slinger Ammo Drops Bomb Pods. Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) It can be affected by Frenzy and Hyper Status. It does not have an apex form. Notes * Guild research strongly suggests that Marvorn's ancestors were Snake Wyverns. Some aspects of this lineage are still visible, namely its snake-like head structure and its 3-toed feet, with the front feet suggesting that the third, outermost toe was evolved fairly recently due to its size. In addition, Marvorns are known to coil up (as much as they can) when lethally threatened and while sleeping. * Its scales work similarly to human goosebumps, using muscles at the base to rise when threatened. In Marvorns, these muscles are covered in special membranes that store volatile chemicals extracted from the plant matter it eats. Its scales are specially formed to release explosive chemical reactions when enough sudden force is applied, making its skin (and the weapons derived from it) full to literal bursting with blast energy. Trivia *Marvorn's name is partially derived from the word "mar", meaning to ruin. The "-vorn" part just sounded cool. *Marvorn is a marriage of two separate monster concepts I had. One was a large, silver fanged wyvern with shield-like scales that it could raise when threatened; and the other was a maroon Flying wyvern with explosive membranes between its fingers and spines that would explode upon impact. Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:WhiteoutTM